I'd Die for You
by undisturbedpeace
Summary: A retelling of James and Lily Potter's demise with Severus Snape happening to be there in a last attempt to save the woman he loves. WARNING: Must have read DH and please RR!


**A Note from Me to You:** If you have not read all of _Deathly Hollows_ then do not read the following fanfic! ) I took some liberties with the flashback scene of James and Lily Potter's death I'm afraid (Severus Snape happens to be there) so be warned.

It was around midnight on Halloween when Lily Potter entered the sitting room of the Potter home at Godric's Hollow and still found her husband, James, sitting on the sofa amusing little Harry by puffing colored smoke out of his wand.

Lily's soft smile was hidden by the locks of her dark red hair that fell over her face as she watched James playing with their son but then she remembered the time and said, "James, I think I should take Harry up to bed."

"All right," laughed James and he picked up Harry and handed him to Lily. He kissed his son good night and she took him upstairs.

They did not hear the gate creak open, nor did they see the two cloaked figures making their way to the door.

The front door of the house burst open with a loud banging noise and James raced into the hallway, shocked to see _him_ – the Dark Lord Voldemort – standing before him as well as seeing someone else standing beside him…

James recognized the thin and sallow face of his old school rival, Severus Snape.

"Lily," he shouted, "take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Severus looked at his master in silence, wonder swimming in his black eyes. What was Voldemort to do? He looked back at James and James looked at him, pleading.

"Severus," he said, "Severus, please…think of Lily…"

The truth was, Severus was thinking of Lily, and that was why he was there.

Voledmort laughed and pointed his wand, shouting, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ and James Potter fell to the floor in a heap.

Severus heard Lily scream from upstairs and immediately sprinted up the stairs, following the sound of her voice. He was a fool to tell his master the prophecy, a fool for calling Lily a Mudblood…if he could just do this one thing for her…if he could just protect her…

She was in the process of blockading the nursery door when he arrived and for a split second they stared at each other before Severus moved to Lily's side, taking her and her child in his arms and he was amazed that she did not struggle to pull away. She was crying on his shoulder softly, whispering, "He's dead…he's dead…Sev, how could you?"

"Lily," he pleaded. "I didn't mean it! That's why I'm here…I need to get you out!"

"It's too late, Severus," she said as she pulled away slightly but she stayed within his arm's reach. "He's coming…he's coming to kill Harry."

"He's coming to kill you, Lily!" cried Severus desperately. "I won't let him! I can't…"

She looked at him with those tearful green eyes and her gaze pierced his very soul. Before he could stop himself Severus took her again into his arms and he kissed her with a savage hope that if she couldn't understand how much he loved her with words and she could at least understand it with this one touch.

A heartbeat passed as they parted. "I love you, Lily," whispered Severus. "Please, come with me…"

She looked at him. "You-you mean it, Sev?" she wondered. "Or are you just talking?" She looked unimpressed almost. He looked into her face, tenderly and she was blurry from the tears that burned his eyes. He knew that his master was behind him, watching him betray him, but he did not care. A life without Lily was a life not worth having.

"I'd die for you," he whispered.

She gave a tiny sob and placed a hand on his cheek before Severus turned to face Voldemort, holding Lily and Harry behind him, using himself as a human shield. "You won't have her," he said. "You gave me your word that she was not to be harmed!"

"I lied," replied Voldemort coldly. "Step aside, Severus…I haven't got all night."

"No," replied Severus and Lily pulled on his sleeve.

Voldemort said, "Then you leave me with no choice, Severus", before pointing his wand at Severus and Severus knew, with every fiber of his being that death was coming.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort and Severus saw the flash of green light shoot out from the tip of his master's wand and the Killing Curse struck him in the chest like a knife piercing his heart. Lily screamed as he fell against her and she lowered him to the floor, sobbing.

"Oh, Severus…" she cried as she cradled him in her arms. "I loved you too…I've always loved you…"

She gave him one last kiss and laid him on the floor, standing up to place Harry inside his crib and to stand up facing Voldemort, protecting the last thing she had.

"Not Harry," she begged. "Please…have mercy…not Harry!"

"Stand aside, girl!" hissed Voldemort and once he pointed his wand at her Lily's eyes fell on Harry for a second and she prayed that he'd survive this and grow up strong…then she looked down at Severus.

_Severus, Severus, I'm coming…_

The flash of green light filled her vision, a brief flash of pain, and then Lily Potter was no more.


End file.
